Today is the Day
by BlueOakley
Summary: My name is Blue. I am undertaking an adventure in the Johto Region. By my side is my girlfriend Lyra to catch Pokémon and defeat Team Rocket who has been wreaking havoc throughout the region. Will i succeed? Johto's fate rests in my own hands.
1. The Adventure Begins

I opened my eyes. Today was the day. My thirteenth birthday was today! Today was the day I would get a Pokémon from Professor Birch! I knew that my adventure would be amazing, i could feel it in my veins. I didn't have any friends in New Bark yet except for my girlfriend Lyra who moved with me from Pallet. I rushed downstairs and swiftly yelled

"himomloveyagottago".

I burst out of the door and straight into the loving embrace of Lyra! I stayed there for a while in bliss. She kissed my forehead and said

"Today's the day Blue"

We walked to the professors office arms locked. You may be wondering why at thirteen me and Lyra are so affectionate for each other. We grew up together, we were born at the same time right next to each other and have loved each other ever since. We entered the lab and Elm exclaimed

"Welcome you lovebirds!"

Elm welcomed us to New Bark when we came here.

"Well well well I can't believe it you two are getting Pokémon" He said, clearly excited.

"Well actually I don't need a Pokémon" Lyra admitted.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well I'll show you! GO AZURILL!"

She threw a blue Pokeball which i identified as a dive ball and a cute little blue Pokémon with a tail almost as big as its head that immediately jumped into her open arms then turned around and with an enthusiastic

"ZUU!"

Jumped into my arms and licked my face. I laughed and said

"I guess it likes me"

Azurill (Lyra said her name was Aqua) went back to Lyra and I advanced on the machine with the Pokémon in it. I took a deep breath and grabbed the ball with a flame on it. It was warm to the touch. I released the Pokémon i knew was Cyndaquil and shouted

"MOLTEN I CHOOSE YOU!"

A little mouse-like creature emerged from the ball and with a loud

"QUIIIII"

a HUGE inferno exploded from his back! He jumped onto my head and lifted a paw in the air as if to say 'Ta-daaa' I loved this Pokémon already. Me and Lyra turned to leave but Elm stopped us

"Wait! I have this friend named Mr. Pokemon and he emailed me saying he has discovered something great! If you could visit him and see what's going on it would be simply wonderful! He lives on Rt. 30 near Dark Cave."

Lyra and I left the lab said Bye to our parents and got our phones and bags and left New Bark, headed on Rt.29 to Cherrygrove City. And that is where our journey began.

**POKEMON**

**Blue**

**Cyndaquil Lv. 5**

**Tackle, Leer**

**Lyra**

**Azurill Lv. 5**

**Splash, Charm**

**This is my First story I need Two people to be my companions along the way comment your name and why you want to be in and ill choose the two best ones!**


	2. Silver and Mr Pokemon

As Lyra and I strolled on Rt. 29, she, carrying Aqua and me with Molten on my head (he really liked it there!) Lyra pulled out her town map

"So, Mr. Pokemon's house is there so we have to go to Cherrygrove and turn onto Route 30. This is going to be so much fun!"

I kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you for coming with me"

"I would never go if you weren't with me Blue" she replied.

On the way to Cherrygrove we encountered lots of Pidgey, Rattata, and Sentret. Since her Azurill didn't know any damaging moves my Cyndaquil battled with her so she could level up. We made it to Cherrygrove and a kind gentleman gave us running shoes which some how allowed us to run twice as fast and twice as long without getting too tired. With our new shoes we made it to Mr. Pokemon's house with no problem! He welcomed us in and said

"Here I have an Egg, I would like you to take it to Elm and have him examine it."

Then we noticed Professor Oak holding two red devices. He turned and said

"Blue and Lyra! I have been expecting you! I want to give you two Pokedex's for your adventure."

We thanked the Professor and left. We ran as fast as we could down Rt. 30. When we turned into Cherrygrove, a boy with red hair ran past me and slammed into Lyra! I turned to see him grab Aqua and shout

"GIVE ME THAT"

I screamed "HEY! You bastard what the HELL do you think you're doing! Pushing down a girl and taking her Pokémon! Battle me right here right now so i can show you how much of an IDIOT you are to mess with my GIRL!"

He threw a ball with a raindrop on it and a Totodile popped out looking confused and scared. Molten leaped off of my head and I told her to use leer five times. Totodile landed 5 consecutive Scratches, and Molten looked like she was struggling. But there was a reason that I used leer so much

"MOLTEN! TACKLE IT!" I shouted!

Molten landed a direct hit to Totodile's chest and it slammed into a building, knocked out. The red haired boy dropped Aqua who jumped into my arms, then she started to glow. The boy (I saw his trainer card, his name was Silver) stared at Aqua in awe as she grew bigger and stopped glowing, jumping out of my arms as a (very angry looking) Marill.

"Hey Silver!" I called As Marill reared up "this is where you run"

Silver turned to run, but Marill was faster. She tackled him square in the back and he fell over.

"Come on Lyra. Ain't no one got time for this fool"

**POKEMON**

**BLUE**

**Cyndaquil Lv. 8**

**Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen**

**LYRA**

**Marill**

**Tackle, Defense Curl, Tail Whip, Charm Lv. 7**

**I got 10 Visitors! I love you all!**


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Shortly after we encountered Silver, Lyra and I made it to the lab. When we entered everybody looked at us accusingly.

"Woah, woah, woah, what happened!?" I asked.

A policeman said "a Totodile was stolen from the lab not too long ago. By a boy with red hair"

"I defeated him because he tried to steal Lyra's Azurill. Then she evolved!" I replied "His name is Silver"

"Well that was quite a show of heroic friendship!" Elm said "That must have been why she evolved. Azurill evolves with high friendship!"

"By the way, Elm. Mr. Pokemon gave us this egg, show him, Lyra! he said he wants you to examine it"

Elm took the egg, the policeman thanked us and we left for Cherrygrove to buy some pokeballs. When we got to Cherrygrove we each stocked up and bought 15 pokeballs each. We also bought potions, then set off to dark cave to look for Pokémon. We battled with two boys named Joey and Mikey. When we made it to dark cave we looked inside and held hands and

I said "on 3?"

"1, 2, 3" we said simultaneously and walked in we strolled around looking for Pokémon and were quite confused at how quiet is was. Suddenly Lyra screamed! I whipped around to see a Spinarak scuttle away and a welt began to form on her leg. She had been bitten. Then i heard the squeaking. I turned around and 25 Zubat were rushing at us. And the one at the front of the pack was pink.

I threw a Pokeball at the pink one and all of the other Zubat flew away. When the Zubat was caught, the ball flew back into my hands, I slung Lyra over my shoulder and sprinted over to the Violet City Pokemon center. I entered the Center and screamed

"EMERGENCY! SHE WAS BITTEN BY A SPINARAK AND SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS"

a Blissey ran over to me with a stretcher and I laid Lyra on it in tears.

POKEMON

BLUE

Cyndaquil Lv 10

Ember, Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen

(*) Zubat Lv 4

Leech Life

Lyra

Marill Lv 10

Water Gun, Tackle, Tail Whip, Defense Curl.

DUN DUN DUNNN!

Lyra has some pretty bad luck huh? Please leave a review! 20 Visitors! YAY!


	4. New Members

I waited in Lyra's operating room and held her hand as Blissey took her egg out of her pouch and cracked it open and fed it to Lyra. Immediately after, the welt shrunk to nonexistence and her eyes fluttered open.

"Blue? Y-Y-You saved my life!"

Nurse Joy came in the room and said "he got you here just in time too, if you had been here a minute later this could have been fatal."

"I feel fine. I think I can get up."

"You should be able to,Blissey's egg is pretty strong."

When Lyra and I left the hospital, she embraced me and kissed me. She held her lips against mine longer than I ever remembered. I didn't let her go, and we stood there for a while and only separated by the ring of my phone. I picked up the phone and it was Elm.

"I've been thinking it through and I have a request for you. I want you to take care of the egg! I've sent one of my assistants to deliver the egg to you!"

Right on cue, a man with glasses and a lab coat, ran into Violet City holding a glass case with an egg in it. The egg was quite large and had red and white colored triangles on it. The man stopped in front of me and asked me

"Are you Blue?"

"Yes." I replied "is that for me?"

The man nodded, handed me the egg and ran away. I turned to Lyra and gave her the egg

"you seem to like baby Pokemon so this is my gift to you!"

She took the egg carefully and wrapped it in her hat.

"Wait! I have an idea, close your eyes."

I took the scarf that I put in my bag and took the egg. I wrapped the egg around Lyra like a baby and told her to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw "I love it!".

We walked onto Rt. 32 because we wanted to see what was there. While we were there, I caught a Mareep and we both caught Bellsprouts. We stayed there for a while to train our Pokemon and we headed to Sprout Tower to try to climb to the top and battle the elder. While we walked, my Bellsprout walked behind me, (she didn't seem to like her Pokeball too much) a litle boy with glasses ran up to me and asked, out of breath

"Excuse... Me... Do... You... Have... A... Bell... Sprout"

I nodded "yes, I do, why?"

"Will... You... Trade... It... To... Be... For... My... Onix?"

I nodded yes because I actually did want an Onix. We went to a Pokèmon center and I traded Bellsprout for an Onix in a heavy ball named Terra.

"Thank you" said the boy, and he ran away.

"Well that was interesting"

Lyra said. As we walked to Sprout Tower, I heard a cracking sound, apparently Lyra heard as well and asked

"do you hear that?"

"Your egg might be able to answer that"

I responded. We looked at the egg as the top cracked and fell off. Two stubby legs came out of the bottom and the creatures head unfolded out of the top of the egg. It was a Togepi.

POKEMON

BLUE

Cyndaquil Lv. 13

Ember, Quick Attack, Tackle, Leer

Zubat Lv. 13

Bite, Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish

Mareep Lv. 14

Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Tackle, Leer

Onix Lv. 10

Rock Throw, Tackle, Bind, Screech

LYRA

Marill Lv. 15

Rollout, Water Gu, Tackl, Defense Curl

Togepi Lv. 1

Tackle, Charm, Extrasensory

Bellsprout Lv. 13

Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder


	5. Change is in the Air

Lyra studied the creature who was dancing around in her carrier. "I'll name her Jubilee" she proclaimed.

When we made it to the tower, we went in and battled our way to the top of the tower and were faced by two monks with Bellsprout. Jubilee jumped out of her carrier and decided to battle. I sent out Molten who used Ember on one and singed one Bellsprout then Togepi started waddling around cutely and the Bellsprout seemed in awe, then Togepi's eyes turned blue and Bellsprout was shrouded in a shimmering blue haze and Togepi waved her stubby little arms around and seemed to throw Bellsprout. She had used Extrasensory. Bellsprout shook herself out of her daze and advanced on Togepi. She raised her whip-like roots and used Vine Whip. Togepi braced herself for the whip. Suddenly Molten jumped in front of Togepi and took Bellsprout's root to the face 5 times, then with a louD

"Quiiiiiiiiii!"Filled the room with a thick smoke.

When the smoke cleared, where Molten stood, was a Quilava with red marks on her face

"LAVAAAAAA!" Was the last thing Bellsprout heard before it was engulfed in flames.

Lyra took Togepi and we went to the elder who sent out all of his Pokèmon; two Bellsprout and a Hoothoot. Togepi ran in to battle and waved her arms saying

"Pi Pi Pi Pi" every time she did. Metronom.

Suddenly the air got colder and out of Togepi's hands and mouth came a HUGE blizzard, encasing all on the elders Pokèmon in ice.

"Taahhhhh" Togepi cheered.

And then was shrouded in a blue light. Togepi started growing, her eggshell cracked off and she sprouted small wings, when the blue light faded, a Togetic was flying in the air. The Togetic used Magical Leaf and fashioned a crown out of the shimmering leaves. Lyra and I walked over to Falkners gym and battled our way to Falkner.

"We will do one on one. If you manage to win, you will both get badges." He threw a Pokeball and a Pidgeotto emerged, wings beating rhythmically.

I sent out Mareep who used Thundershock, but Pidgeotto simply dodged it. Pidgeotto used Gust and knocked Mareep off of the ledge. I stared in horror as he fell. Then Mareep was shrouded himself in electricity and I realized he was using Charge. Through the static surrounding Mareep's body I saw him grow taller and change color, from blue to pink and his orb from yellow to blue. When the Pokemon hit the ground he stood up and screamed

"Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffyyyyyyyyy!" And a bolt of blue lightning shot up out of his fur and fried Pidgeotto.

The battle was over. I returned Flaaffy and claimed my badge, along with a TM containing Roost (which I taught to Zubat), 1000 and left.

POKEMON

BLUE

Quilava Lv 15

Quick Attack, Ember, Smokescreen, Tackle.

Flaaffy Lv 15

Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Tackle, Growl

Onix Lv 14

Rock Throw, Bind, Screech, Tackle

Zubat $hiny Lv 14

Bite, Astonish, Supersonic, Leech Life

LYRA

Marill Lv 15

Water Gun, Rollout, Defense Curl, Tail Whip

Togetic Lv 16

Magical Leaf, Metronome, Sweet Kiss, Yawn

Bellsprout Lv 15

Vine Whip, PoisonPowder, Sleep Powder, Wrap

22 VISITORS WHOOPDEEDOO!


End file.
